LA VISITA
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: "Vamos a decir que nuestra química escapa a las reglas de la química." Sherlock recibe una visita en el hospital, luego de ser herido por Mary. Ella, La Mujer; la de las uñas rojas y recogidos imposibles se presenta a visitar al detective; dejándole más que una rosa sobre la mesa. - One-shot. Nada me pertenece, yo sólo los tomo prestados de la BBC para mi procrastinación.


_"Para Sherlock Holmes, ella siempre sería La Mujer (…) Y no es que sintiera por Irene Adler nada parecido al amor. Todas las emociones, en especial esa, resultaban abominables para su inteligencia fría y precisa, pero admirablemente equilibrada._

 _(…)_

 _Y sin embargo, existió para él una mujer y esa mujer fue Irene Adler, de dudoso y cuestionable recuerdo."_

 _"Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes – Un escándalo en Bohemia"_

 _Arthur Conan Doyle._

* * *

 **LA VISITA.**

Janine se había marchado hace apenas unos minutos y Sherlock sintió como la morfina volvía a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, en un abrazo tímido que se expandía por sus venas, calmando su incesante padecimiento.

-Nadie se fijó en la rosa. Creí que para estas alturas ya tendrías al buen doctor sobre ti, exigiendo respuestas por ella. - Comentó una voz suave y tibia, que el detective conocía muy bien.

Distinguió su figura, de espaldas a él, apenas visible, a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. Notó como el neutro olor de la sala de hospital se llenaba repentinamente de un aroma dulce y atrevido.

-Magnussen la notó. No estás usando tu perfume habitual. - Dedujo el hombre.

La Mujer se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la silla junto a la cama del malherido.

-Por eso te asustaste un poco al verme. - Dijo con una sonrisa, señalando el monitor de signos vitales al costado de la camilla. - Supongo que has tenido muchas sorpresas por estos días. -Se sentó y cruzó una pierna- Linda chica, ¿Quién es?

-Oh, ella… Janine es… mi novia, bueno, ex-novia, de hecho, fue mi prometida por cinco minutos- reconoció Sherlock, intentando mantenerse tranquilo al saberse expuesto ante _esa_ mujer.

-¿Novia? - Preguntó Irene, sonriendo divertida - ¿Qué le hicieron a _mí_ Sherlock? - Cuestionó lamentándose.

-No es lo que crees. Asistente personal de Charles August Magnussen, ilusa, romántica. Acceso garantizado. - Replicó Sherlock, sin ningún tipo de inflexión en su voz.

-Eres terrible, Sherlock Holmes. - Reprendió Adler.

-Mira quien lo dice - Contestó el detective, moviendo la cabeza para mirar a la mujer.

Habían pasado años desde que se habían visto por última vez, y sin embargo, parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto. Sus labios rojos, su mirada intensa y seductora, capaz de hacer caer al más inflexible de los hombres; con su recogido imposible y las uñas rojas, largas y desgarradoras. Irene Adler. La mujer; no en un sueño irreal. Presente, viva, con él.

-Es un pecado tenerte ahí, indefenso a torso desnudo. Es demasiada tentación - Dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la cama del detective.

-Dijeron algo de la sanación de la herida - Comentó Sherlock, lidiando con una sonrisita que daba pelea por salir de sus labios.

Irene rozó suavemente su torso, acercándose al parche que cubría el lugar dónde había sido herido.

-De frente. Viste a quien lo hizo, pero no le has dicho a nadie aun… ¿Por qué?

-Lo haré. Es sólo que aun no encuentro la manera. No es fácil, sobre todo cuando hay otro tipo de… cosas interfiriendo en el juicio de la situación. -Replicó el detective.

Irene lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Llevó ambas manos a la mano derecha de Sherlock, la que le quedaba más accesible, y la sostuvo con firmeza, sin llegar a parecer ruda.

-No estoy segura que quiera saber quien fue. Si lo hago, quizás corra ahora mismo a buscar a ese idiota y no sé que le haría. Nadie puede hacerte daño, Sherlock.

-Mira quien lo dice - Repitió el detective, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nadie más que yo- Corrigió la mujer, sonriendo.

Irene llevó su mano hasta la cara de Sherlock y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, luego, la posó suavemente en su cuello.

-Fue la esposa de John - Afirmó Holmes, con los ojos cerrados.

Irene apretó un poco más su mano, y sus ojos se encontraron cuando el detective los abrió. La mujer parecía confundida. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí?

-¿No le bastó con arrebatarte al buen doctor verdad? Esa mujer me va a escuchar. - Sentenció, molesta.

-No Irene… es… es más complicado de lo que parece. Ella… ella iba a matar a Magnussen por alguna razón. Él tiene algo y… quizás esto es lo más difícil que tendré que hacer en mi carrera. Hay mucho en juego. - Respondió con calma el detective.

Irene se quedó en silencio, sosteniendo la mano de Sherlock y acariciándola de vez en cuando. Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el tacto gentil de la mujer.

-Fue una boda muy hermosa, y tuvimos un intento de asesinato. Deberías haber estado ahí - Comentó Sherlock, dejando salir uno de sus tantos anhelos

-Podrías haberme llamado. No importa dónde estaba en ese momento o con quien. Sabes que siempre puedes acudir a mí. - Ofreció ella, comprensiva.

-¿Para qué? Fue hermoso, debo admitirlo, pero es sólo una fiesta dónde dos personas hacen un ritual anticuado y absurdo. No hay nada especial en ello - Comentó, evadiéndose.

Irene se acercó a él. Apoyó uno de sus brazos cerca de la cabeza de Sherlock y se inclinó, haciendo imposible para el detective evitar los ojos de la mujer.

-Lo siento, cariño. En serio. - Dijo ella, en un susurro.

Sherlock no pudo evitar que sus ojos reflejasen cuanto significaban esas palabras.

-Eres la primera persona que me dice eso, ¿Lo sabías? - Reconoció, intentando sonreír.

-Me pregunto por qué- Susurró Irene, imitando el gesto.

Después, apoyó con sutileza su frente en la del detective, cerrando los ojos. Sherlock la imitó y sintió como los dedos de la mujer se enredaban en sus rizos, haciendo círculos en su cuero cabelludo. Entonces, levantó apenas un poco la cabeza y la besó.

El roce, suave y lento de los tibios labios de Irene Adler fueron mucho mejor remedio para todos sus dolores que la dosis de morfina que escalaba por sus venas. Irene lo besaba con suavidad, como si temiese hacerle más daño del que le habían hecho. Pero esa no era la forma en la que ella lo podía herir. Había aprendido en Karachi que _ella_ no le haría daño con un beso, por lo que llevó su mano izquierda a la nuca de la mujer y presionó un poco más. Perfecto.

Irene se alejó, aun con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando la huella que los labios del detective habían dejado en los suyos.

-¿Por qué demonios esto se siente tan bien? - Preguntó Sherlock, una vez que ambos habían abierto los ojos.

-No lo sé. Tu eres el experto - Respondió la mujer - Tomándole el pulso a la gente y estudiando el grado de dilatación de sus pupilas. Creí que a estas alturas, y con ex-novia en el historial ya tendrías alguna teoría.

-Si, reconozco que la explicación química es sencilla… pero la experiencia empírica no se ajusta a los resultados. - Se detuvo para disfrutar la risa de Irene - Con Janine no era igual. Dios, no hay siquiera punto de comparación.

-Auch, pobre mujer. Ok, tengo una idea, pero es posible que te rías, por lo que te pediré que no lo hagas - Solicitó la mujer, fingiendo seriedad. - Vamos a decir que _nuestra_ química escapa a las reglas de _la_ química.

Sherlock no pudo evitar reír, pero Irene se le unió. Quizás era cierto, después de todo, el detective había descubierto que muchas veces las explicaciones más absurdas son las correctas. Aunque no sabía si se podía hablar de lo "correcto _"_ en su particular relación con Irene Adler.

-Ahora si estoy molesta contigo - comentó Irene. Sherlock la miró desconcertado, dándole pie a seguir: -Rompiste nuestro acuerdo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál acuerdo? - Cuestionó el detective, confundido.

-Tu noviecita me arrebató lo que era mío por derecho, Sherlock Holmes. - Respondió Adler, mirando con lujuria el torso desnudo del hombre. - Rompiste tu palabra por un par de lindos pechos. No es justo, ni siquiera estaba aquí para objetar.

Sherlock entendió a qué se refería y notó como los colores se le subían a la cara.

-Nunca acordamos eso.

-Si, si lo hicimos.

-No Irene, nunca. ¿Cómo…? Tu sabes que yo no… duermo con… mujeres.

\- Estaba implícito. - Reconoció Adler, con una sonrisa. - Pero ya no importa. Ya está hecho.

-No. no lo está. - Afirmó el detective, desviando la mirada.

Irene sonrió satisfecha. Era un juego; uno de los tantos que la familiaridad entre ellos les permitía jugar. Sin embargo, le complacía profundamente saber que, de intentarlo en serio, aun podría conseguir someter a Sherlock a sus deseos.

-Pobre e ilusa niña. No puedo imaginar qué hiciste para que te creyera. Debe haber estado tan convencida de haberte cambiado, que me da lástima. -Comentó Irene, paseándose por la habitación. -Si no tuviese tan poco tiempo, fundaría un grupo de apoyo para mujeres que han sido rechazadas por Sherlock Holmes, tendríamos mucho éxito. Quizás cuantas más hay allá afuera aparte de tu amiga la forense, la novia y yo. Aunque creo que con eso ya tenemos material suficiente para empezar.

Sherlock rió.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes no vean lo evidente.

Irene se encogió de hombros y acercó la silla un poco más a la cama, para sentarse cerca del detective.

-Pero ha sido mucho sobre mí. Hablemos un poco de ti ahora - pidió Holmes. -¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora?

-De hecho, sólo estoy de paso en Londres porque me estoy mudando.

-¿En serio? La última vez que supe de ti estabas en Abu Dabi, parecía irte muy bien ahí… ¿Por qué el cambio?

-Supongo que necesito nuevos aires - Replicó, mirando los objetos sobre la mesita de noche.

Sherlock notó la elusión, conocía muy bien a Irene para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-En serio, ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - Le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Irene suspiró antes de responder:

-¿Has oído sobre esa teoría de que todas las mujeres son en el fondo lesbianas?

-Es un mito. - Confirmó Sherlock.

-Emmm… - Difirió Adler por un segundo - Digamos que la hija mayor del emir está convencida de que no lo es.

Holmes abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendido, antes de lanzar una carcajada que se le hizo un poco dolorosa.

-En serio no tienes límites.

-Créeme, era imposible resistirse a ese pastelito árabe. - Dijo Irene, pretendiendo inocencia. - No me arrepiento de nada.

-No serías _mí_ Irene Adler si lo hicieses. - Replicó Sherlock, con una sonrisa.

-He cambiado, Sherlock. Lo sabrías si me escribieses de vez en cuando. No es siempre la chica quien debe tomar la iniciativa, ¿lo sabías? - Acusó la mujer.

-He querido hacerlo, pero nunca sé que decir - Reconoció Holmes.

-Bueno… ¿Qué le decías a tu novia? Supongo que a ella sí le escribías - dijo la mujer, cruzando una pierna, para descansar sus brazos en ella.

-No lo sé… la mayoría de las cosas eran recicladas de lo que leía en los e-mails de John. Cosas como " _Ten un lindo día",_ o " _Piensa mucho en mí"_ y babosadas así… es todo muy patético. - Reconoció, riéndose de sí mismo.

-Si, de hecho lo es - Confirmó Irene, luego de terminar de reír - Por dios, ¿Qué te hizo esa mujer? ¿Qué decía ella?

\- " _Resuelve un caso para mí"_ \- Ambos rieron de buena gana -Y aunque no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto, dejé me dijese "Sherl".

Irene lo miró totalmente confundida y se tapó la cara para reír, incluso tuvo que limpiar una lágrima que se le escapó ante la reacción.

-Bien, creo que es excusa suficiente para no escribirme. Pero aun así… si algún día - se puso seria - Sería bueno saber cómo estás.

Sherlock estiró su brazo derecho lo más lejos que pudo, y Irene repitió el gesto, dando un suave apretón en sus dedos, ese si era un trato. Al dejarse ir, se sonrieron amistosamente.

-Y bien… - preguntó el detective, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su estómago -¿Cómo está ella?

-¿Cómo sabes que es _ella_? - Cuestionó Irene, cambiando sus piernas de posición.

-Te ves feliz. Radiantemente feliz. - Replicó el detective, implacablemente serio.

-Ella está bien. Ambas lo estamos - respondió la mujer, sonriendo, mientras bajaba los ojos un poco. - A ella si deberías verla. Es posiblemente la mujer más hermosa del mundo y si creías que yo era aguda y graciosa, deberías vernos juntas. Somos… vamos bien - concluyó mirando al detective para disfrutar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me alegro, en serio Irene. - Afirmó él, con honestidad. - Y, sólo en caso de que no lo sepas, doy excelentes discursos de padrino.

-Si lo sé - Dijo la Mujer - Leo el blog de John, Sherlock. Y estoy contando con eso. Ah, y por cierto, y ya que desentiendes los acuerdos implícitos, me quedo con "Hamish".

Holmes la miró y le dio otra sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No lo iba a usar de todos modos, aunque si mal no lo recuerdo, John nos ofreció su segundo nombre sólo en caso de que _ambos_ estuviésemos buscando nombres para bebés. Así que no sé si lo puedas usar tu sola.

-Eres el primero de la lista de donantes. Pero aun estamos evaluando la situación. No sé por qué me adelanté a hablarlo contigo… ella… dios, nunca se lo digas ¿puedes? - Solicitó Irene.

-Pretendía iniciar mi discurso con esto. -Bromeó el detective.

Se miraron y Sherlock le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en el borde de la cama. La mujer lo hizo, sosteniendo la mano de Holmes entre las suyas.

-Gracias por venir - Reconoció él, sinceramente.

-No. - Replicó Adler - No tienes que hacerlo. Es mi deber estar aquí.

-No Irene. Tú no me debes nada, ni siquiera por Karachi. Creí que eso había quedado claro. - Respondió el detective, acomodándose para mirarla mejor.

-Lo sé. Supongo que es anticipado, por _esto._ Sé que vas a vencer a Magnussen. Sólo tienes que ser más cuidadoso. Él… él parece ir siempre un paso delante de todos. - Comentó la mujer, con seriedad.

-¿Lo conociste? Me refiero… personalmente. ¿Alguna vez estuviste en Appledore?

-Sólo un par de veces. Tampoco lo conocí más allá. Es posiblemente el hombre más meticuloso y malicioso que he conocido en mi vida. Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo darte lo que quieres saber.

-Siempre me has dicho más de lo que crees que dices. ¿Las bóvedas? ¿El acceso a ellas? ¿Las conociste? ¿Viste de cerca algo que…?

-Sherlock - interrumpió Irene, acomodándose para quedar casi de frente al detective - No puedes jugar con Magnussen. Sé que conseguirás lo que sea que buscas de él, pero no puedes entrar a las bóvedas de Appledore a la fuerza no es… viable.

-Pero tiene que haber una forma, ¿viste algo alguna vez? ¿Sabes dónde guarda lo más relevante? - Insistió el hombre.

-Sherlock… ¿Qué puedes deducir de lo que te he dicho? ¿De lo que todo el mundo te ha dicho? Charles August Magnussen no es un hombre que te deje amarrarlo de manos y pies a una cama y deje las llaves de sus bóvedas sobre el velador. No funciona así.

-Lo sé... es sólo que… - el detective soltó la mano de Irene y se llevó ambas a la cara, para luego juntarlas bajo su mentón - tengo que hacerlo.

Irene entendió. Se dio cuenta de su preocupación y del detalle que, quizás hasta el propio Holmes estaba pasando por alto.

-Dime. -Exigió la mujer.

-La única razón por la que Mary hizo lo que hizo es porque está atrapada. Magnussen debe tener algo sobre ella que necesita desesperadamente.

-Ay, Sherlock. - Se lamentó Adler - ¿De verdad estás tan enamorado? -Holmes no respondió, sólo bajó los ojos. Irene se inclinó y acarició su mejilla - Escúchame. La gente hace estupideces en nombre del amor, prome…

-No… no es lo que crees, yo… - Interrumpió el detective.

-Cariño… no te diré que no hagas nada, porque sé que es inútil. Sólo te pediré que seas racional. Usa esa cabeza fría y calculadora tuya, y no hagas tonterías. ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

-Creo que sí - respondió, esbozando una sonrisa al final.

Irene imitó el gesto, y dejó que Sherlock tomase la mano que tenía sobre su cara y descansase sus labios en ella. Miró la hora.

-Se me hace tarde, es hora de irme. - Dijo la mujer, retirando su mano con delicadeza, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Puedo saber por lo menos a dónde irás? - Preguntó el detective,

-¿Vas a venir conmigo? - Inquirió Adler, arqueando una ceja

-No - Replicó Sherlock, sin ver hacia dónde iba la conversación.

-Entonces no tiene utilidad que lo sepas - Respondió la mujer, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaba su rosa, para recoger su bolso.

-Quizás así puedo imaginarte con el vestuario característico del lugar y dejas de pasearte desnuda por mi cabeza. - Comentó Sherlock, asombrándose a sí mismo por la implicancia de sus palabras.

Irene se volteó y caminó hacia él, con una sonrisa coqueta entre los labios.

-¿Así? - Sugirió, deslizando un dedo por el brazo del detective. - América. No "Estados Unidos", el continente. Es lo único que te puedo decir. Si logras descubrir dónde estoy antes de navidad, vendré a visitarte en traje típico de la zona.

Sherlock respondió con una media sonrisa y estrechó por última vez la mano de Irene antes de dejarla ir, sin embargo, y contrario a lo que toda lógica indicaba, dijo:

-¿Podrías besarme una vez más?

-No lo sé. He estado mucho aquí, es seguro que alguien debe estar por venir… - esquivó ella.

-¡Vamos! - Insistió - ¿Qué es un inocente beso entre amigos?

-Deberías decirle eso a John - Sugirió Irene, sonriendo coqueta.

-¿Tú crees?

-Absolutamente - contestó La Mujer, acercándose un poco más al detective - y si se niega, lo confrontas y le dices " _¿Qué? ¿Acaso te da miedo que te guste?"_ -Agregó riendo.

Irene se inclinó un poco y miró a Sherlock a los ojos, antes de cerrarlos y volver a presionar suavemente sus labios contra los del detective.

-En serio es un total misterio lo que me pasa contigo, Irene Adler - dijo Sherlock, aun sosteniendo la mejilla de la mujer.

-No hagas estupideces - solicitó ella, mirándolo comprensivamente, antes de besar la frente del hombre.

-Te lo prometo. - Contestó el detective, dejándola ir lentamente.

Irene cruzó la puerta y Sherlock volvió a incrementar la dosis de morfina, que había bajado después del primer beso de La Mujer. Se quedó pensando en sus palabras, en su conversación.

Pero había un problema, había algo que Irene había olvidado decirle porque lo pasó completamente por alto; y es que cuando la gente enamorada hace cosas estúpidas por amor, no cree que lo que está haciendo es un total sinsentido. Y en ese momento, a Sherlock Holmes, su plan, le parecía el más astuto del mundo.


End file.
